


Lost

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Lost and Not Minding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ginny and Luna take a day trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “lost” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Frustration sticks in Ginny’s teeth; when she runs her tongue across them, she tastes shame. Fingers winding tight around Luna’s, she says, “I’m sorry. I promised you a nice day.”  
  
“But I am having a nice day,” Luna says, blinking around at her. She adds with bright honesty, “It’s a bit like an adventure, isn’t it?”  
  
Ginny snorts but Luna only smiles, squeezing Ginny’s hand in hers there in the middle of the bustling Muggle street and then tugging her aimlessly along. Shaking her head, Ginny laughs and lets her. They’re already lost, she may as well enjoy the company.


End file.
